


That time we ended up in the future part 1

by Steelbeowulf



Series: That time we ended up in the future [1]
Category: Mecha - Fandom, Sci-Fi - Fandom, isekai - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:46:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28451121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steelbeowulf/pseuds/Steelbeowulf
Summary: 4 dudes from different parts of the world end up in an unknown forest in the middle of nowhere and it's up to them to find out what happened.
Series: That time we ended up in the future [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083938
Kudos: 1





	That time we ended up in the future part 1

It was your typical day of autumn. Rather chilly, but a scarf and a jacket was all you needed to fend off the coldness and head outside of your home. Mohammed Lee, a middle age man graduated in botany, medicine and surgery, took the opportunity to buy some of his favorite fruits, oranges, to a local supermarket in Iran. Meanwhile, Bohmnian Rasputin, going thorugh his second year of military engineering, decided to stay inside and sort out some of his taxes. Iggy Catator, another youngster but definitely more of a troublesome one, felt like going for a run to keep his thoughts under control. While the three of them were doing such mundane affairs, they found themselves in an unknown forest. It took them an heartbeat to get there, and their confusion is in plain sight, but no one is there to notice it. The trees are tall, with a few, brown leaves on them and many more scattered on the wet ground. Mohammed, with his 8 oranges in a bag, starts walking in a direction that he believes leads to civilization, while Iggy and Bohminan, unbeknownst to them, are walking towards each other. The middle aged Iranian founds a rather unexpected scenery: an abandoned road, with a shattered guardrail separating him from a somewhat steep downhill. While he was trying to recognize the flora around to determine in which part of the world he is right now, several booming sounds distracted him from his thinking and shook him to his core. Panicking, he holds onto some weed on the slope to help with the descent, hoping to find a safe place in a country house he found while looking around. Iggy and Bohmnian, on the other hand, are much closer to the source of the sound, and found out that it was none other than a giant mech. Bohmnian is in awe. Never in his life he thought to see such an absurd concept brought to life before his eyes. He brings out his notepad and starts taking notes. The machine is around 15 meters tall, bipedal, with two arms. The chest area looks like some sort fo tank, and some boosters are visible on the back and legs, and is bringing a sort of assault rifle attached to its hip. It's mostly green, except for black joints and red glowing eyes, slightly visible from Bohmnian's location. Hungry for a closer look, he starts walking towards it. On the other hand, Iggy had it facing towards him. He's a much simpler minded kind of guy, so he was just happy to see a giant robot, and kind of forgot his bizarre situation. He also decides to get closer. The mech, almost in response to their wishes, starts walking towards the heart of the forest. Bohmian, with his eyes fixed on the metal giant, doesn't notice in time Iggy, so he crashes on him. Both of them fall on the ground. The former gets really upset since he doesn't like being touched, so, in a rage, he knocks the engineer out with a good punch on the back of the head, and resumes his tailing of the mech. Meanwhile, Mohammed Lee arrived at the house. It looks like it's been abandoned for years, it's in a really bad shape. He notices some used cigarettes on the dusty ground, and they look very fresh, sign that someone was in there. He then notices some footprints, a set leading to some stairs and the other to a large room in front of him. He musters his courage and proceeds forward. He finds 4 soldiers by a large, broken window, holding some kind of grenade launcher. They don't seem to have noticed him. Although he served in the Iranian military, he doesn't recognize their uniform. He closes his distance to a nearby table, in hope to use it as a shield in case of assault. Something under his feet, probably rubble, crackles, and he finds himself on the ground, constricted by one of the soldiers that closed the distance on him. They start questioning him in a some kind of American dialect. Mohammed can understand it, but doesn't recognize the dialect. "Who are you? What are you doing here?", they ask. "I don't know, I was just shopping", he answers. Another soldier, probably their superior, enters the room. He's smoking a cigar under a generous serving of mustache. "The perimeter should be clear. We checked both with drones and in person. Who the fuck is this guy?" says, as he looks the man's outfit like it was something unusual. "I'm Doctor Lee Mohammed, I was running some errands but found myself in a random forest, I don't know what's going on". The cigar smoking man kneels to take a closer look to the self proclaimed doctor on the ground. A sigh comes out from deep within his lungs. "You are now a prisoner, son. Come with me". The soldier constricting Mohammed on the ground lifts him and the three of them go outside the house. Then, Mohammed notices something big in the sky, far enough to almost disappear in the blue.


End file.
